Hypnosis
by FanPyre-09
Summary: Ok, this is a one shot/ preview of the sequel to lunar Break. I hope you guys like it. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper go out to see a hypnotist and, well, two of the boys begin to believe that they're women...


_**Author's Note: Ok! New story time! I read a story by iamvamp that was very entertaining (3+36). You guys should go and read it as soon as you're finished with reading this. Anyways, I read this line and had to make a story about one or more of the guys somehow having to live a certain amount of time as a woman. I hope that it's not too terrible and that you don't hate me for not putting up the sequel to **__'Lunar Break'__** instead. Here's the quote-this part was written from Edward's pov- **__"What torture did women have to go through just for a night out? I wondered."_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, they are all Stephenie Meyer's creations.**_

I don't know why but for some reason, I had agreed to go see a hypnotist for Emmett. He had always wanted to see one live and Bella had insisted. She said that it could be his long over-due birthday present from me. I had spent a few days trying to convince her to let me off the hook but in the end, the pregnancy hormones had won over. Her being only two months pregnant didn't help us with the outlook on the next seven months.

We went into the room and took our seats up front. Emmett was bouncing around and acting as if he was six years old and had just been given one hundred dollars to spend at Russell Stover's. I had to get Jasper to send out a wave of calm just to settle him down a little bit. Even that didn't last as long as we would have liked. Five minutes later, he was bouncing around again and his eyes were darting around the room. I swear if someone didn't know any better, they would think he was on crack or something.

Eventually, the hypnotist came out and he calmed down a bit. Halfway through the show, he asked for volunteers and Emmett raised his hand as high as it would go. Jasper and I just shrank down in our seats a bit and I guess it wasn't the smartest thing we had ever done because we were picked. I had no idea what the trick was that he was going to perform and I had a feeling that I didn't want to know.

"Everyone give our volunteers a hand, please." I hated being up on stage and I heard a collective sigh come from the few women in the room. I had blocked them all out at the beginning of the night because I didn't want to listen to their thoughts about how they had better places to be rather than here with their boyfriend, fiancée, or husband. But now... their thoughts were flooded with how handsome Jasper and I were. It was not a very surprising reaction if you ask me. But why had all these women gotten so dressed up just to sit in a stuffy room and watch a guy do so called magic tricks? I had never really given the time of day to magicians and people like that. And I knew how much Jasper hated circus people…

I heard the hypnotist ask us our names and we had to respond. "I'm Jasper," I heard my 'brother' say. His thoughts didn't reflect his casual voice. _This guy can just go and shove his experiment where the sun doesn't shine._ I had to suppress a chuckle and then I told the guy my name. "I'm Edward." I didn't care that I sounded halfway sarcastic when I said it because I really didn't want to be here. Especially when I could be at home caring for my beautiful Bella.

Five minutes later, Jasper and I found ourselves sitting on two stools facing the audience. I was actually getting a little fatigued and was surprised that it was even possible for that to happen. Vampires couldn't go to sleep. Maybe I would just get a little sleepy and that's as far as it would go. I was right. I heard everything that the hypnotist said and just closed my eyes to appear as if I was asleep.

"_When I clap my hands, you will wake up and think that you are women. After that, I will put you both back to sleep and reverse the hypnosis. Understand? If so, please say yes."_

Jasper and I both responded "yes" at the same time. I heard a clap and was instantly alert. I looked out at the audience and immediately saw all the cute guys out there. Those girls were lucky to have such cute dates with them. Why was I here again? Something about Emmett…

I don't really remember the rest of the night except that the hypnotist tried to reverse it and failed. I only know because Emmett asked me if I still felt like a woman and I said, "Of course I do. I am a woman after all." I felt like a woman, when I looked in the mirror, I saw a woman. I sounded like a woman whenever I spoke, what was wrong with him? I remember getting home and going to my wife.

Wait a minute. I was a woman, Bella was a woman- gay marriage wasn't legal. Well, maybe it was in Alaska. I didn't really know. All I did know was that I loved her very much and she loved me and she was somehow carrying my child inside her. I looked down at my self and saw breasts and that there was no unnecessary appendage around my pelvis. I had no idea why Emmett kept laughing at Jasper and me. It was a little unnerving. Bella and Alice weren't in on what ever joke there was going on but I think Emmett may have informed Rosalie.

Bella and I went up to our room and she pulled me onto the bed, our bed. We laid there for a moment but then I had to go and check my make-up. I raced up off of the bed and then realized that I was acting like Alice. On the way back, I had a sudden impulse to go dancing. I grabbed Bella's hand and we went downstairs.

"Alice, guess what!"

She looked surprised to see me so happy and excited. "What?!"

"I want to go dancing. It's only nine o'clock, it's not that late."

She looked a little shocked but went upstairs and started to get ready pulling me along with her. I think she was surprised because I never wanted to go dancing and I always wanted Bella to stay in bed. I went into our closet and pulled out the hottest outfit I could find. (Later on, I found out that the whole night I was under hypnosis, that's why everything seemed so normal to me.)

It took me forever to pluck my stupid overgrown eyebrows and then to shave my legs. It looked like I had never shaved in my life. I had chosen a short black skirt, a skin-tight red halter top, and these gorgeous black flats (later learned – black pants, a red short sleeved dress shirt, and black tennis shoes).

I went into the bathroom to get changed and watched as Bella was throwing her outfit together. She was going to take forever if she didn't start getting ready now. I slowly slid the shirt on, making sure that my boobs wouldn't fall out and then tied it around my neck. I slid into the skirt and very carefully zipped it up on my side. I slid into the shoes and then started on my hair. I got out the curling iron and began on my long bronze locks (later learned – that's where those red burn marks came from on my fingers and scalp). It took me thirty minutes alone to get that done, even with my Vampire speed.

Bella came in a little while later and had no idea why it had taken me so long and why my fingers were pulsing and red. She threw her hair up into a sexy ponytail and called it quits. I waited until she went back into our room to start on my make-up and put on the works – mascara, eye shadow, eyeliner, lip gloss, base, and blush. I came out of the bathroom and Bella began laughing at me. I had no idea what her problem was so I went downstairs. I looked at my watch on the way down and saw that it had taken me nearly two hours to get completely ready. Perfection does take time…

I was met with my family and then they began laughing at me the way Bella had done just moments ago.

"What is everyone's problem? First Bella, then you guys." I had to tell them that it wasn't very proper to laugh at a lady. Jasper looked quite odd. He had on make up and was dressed as if we were going out to a fancy restaurant.

"First Jazz, then Edward." Alice managed to get out a single sentence between her fits of laughter. She pushed Jasper and me onto the stairway and grabbed her digital camera. I was ready to club and she was taking pictures. What was her deal? Anyway, we got the ten pictures out of the way and then we were joined by Bella. She looked magnificent.

She had chosen a strapless pink baby-doll-style dress with a black ribbon tied just below the bust-line on the side, black leggings, and a pair of amazing black wedges. Her make up had been done with the utmost subtly and brought the term 'less is more' to mind. Her hair hadn't been put into a simple ponytail. After I had left the room, she had made it look very sexy by pulling it down and teasing it a bit. I guess she hadn't wanted to mess up her hair before getting dressed and had just wanted to pull it out of her face.

I couldn't hold in the wolf whistle that I had somehow managed to emit. When she looked at me, she started laughing and came into my open arms. One touch from her and I couldn't help but pull her into a soft kiss. I hoped that everyone was okay with a little girl-on-girl action.

She blew into my face as she laughed and then sighed against my face. I took in her scent and heard her say, "What were you thinking?"

I was more alert and kind of self aware. I blinked a few times and then looked at everyone. Jasper was still wearing make-up and everyone else was dressed to go out. Including my Bella. I walked over to the mirror we had hung in the foyer/ hallway and saw that I was wearing make-up. Not just make-up, the works. I had my eyes covered in mascara, eyeliner, and smoky brown eye shadow. What the ?! I had better not be wearing what I thought I was wearing. I looked down and was reassured that I was dressed like a man.

What had I been thinking? I suddenly remembered that Emmett, Jasper, and I had gone to see a hypnotist. Jasper and I had been hypnotized into thinking that we were… Oh man! Jasper still thought that he was a woman. I walked over to Bella and had to ask her a favour.

"Bella, I know that I've been acting weird for the last few hours or so but I was wondering if you might do me a favour." She nodded and I knew that she would do it without almost any questions asked. "Bella, could you go over to Jasper, blow in his face while laughing, and then say what you said to me just a minute ago?" I had a feeling what was going on with her and I thought that I had just discovered her power. If it worked on Jasper, then Bella and I would have to talk to Carlisle immediately and disregard our plans this evening.

I saw the puzzled expression on her face and pleaded with my eyes for her to do as asked without any explanation. _Just do it for me, Bella. I love you._ I wished for a moment that she could read my mind so that I could tell her without speaking how much I needed for her to do this for me.

"Of course, Edward. I love you, too." She said this and walked over to my brother. What the -? Had she just said _I love you, __**too**_? What was going on with her? I had no idea but it worked. As soon as I heard her say those four words to Jasper, he freaked out and looked at himself. Then he looked around the room frantically and ran upstairs. I was about to laugh along with my family when I realized that I was still wearing make-up so I grabbed Bella and ran to our room. I took off to the bathroom and washed the make-up off as soon as possible.

I heard the front door close and then the engine of Alice's turbo Porsche 911 start up. I knew that they wouldn't be back for a while. I turned to find Bella leaning against the door frame, looking amazing in her outfit. I needed to talk to Carlisle but Bella had spent all that time and precious energy getting ready after being almost strictly bedridden due to my little tendency to over-react. I could tell in her eyes that she had really wanted to go out tonight…

That was when I heard the sound of Alice's car in the driveway. Without a second thought, I picked Bella up and ran her downstairs. Alice was waiting and I gave my wife to her. I had a lot of things to sort out but I needed time to think. I couldn't do that in a club. Bella needed to have some fun before she became a mom and now was probably one of few times that I wouldn't second guess my actions. I heard a familiar voice but didn't even realize who it was or that no one was even talking until the car sped out of the driveway. Alice was actually doing the speed limit due to Bella's physical state and she knew that I would kill her myself if anything happened to Bella or our baby.

'_Thank you, Edward. I love you so much.'_ Had I just read Bella's thoughts? I didn't know but I really needed to talk to Carlisle. First I thought that Bella could control hypnotization. Now, I could read her mind? This wasn't making any sense at all and she had just gone out dancing! I really needed to talk to my father. I took off into the house and up to Carlisle's study. This might be a long night...

_**Additional Author's Note: I know that this wasn't that long but at least you know Bella's power now. The question is… which of the two demonstrated is the one that will stick around after the baby (or babies) are born… Think about it and read the sequel later on. In order to do that, you need to vote on the title so that it can be published. The poll will be taken down at the beginning of July. Hurry!**_


End file.
